


he was a heartache on the dance floor (heartache on the dance floor)

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Around the League [21]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Brandon still plays for Winnipeg, Chris still plays for Vancouver, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, Vague future fic, Wedding Bouquet, Weddings, catching the bouquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: When the bouquet connected with Chris’ hands, he blinked. Quinn quickly closed his hands, which made Chris close his hands in turn. Pulling his hands out of the air, Quinn handed Chris the flowers. Blushing, Chris ducked his head. Everyone around them was cheering Quinn’s name and congratulating him on catching the bouquet.“You know what that means, right?” One of Chris’ aunts spoke up from beside him. “You’re going to be the next to get married!” She clasped Quinn on the shoulder, squeezing gently before walking toward the buffet table.
Relationships: Adam Lowry/Brandon Tanev, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Quinn Hughes/Christopher Tanev
Series: Around the League [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666117
Kudos: 17





	he was a heartache on the dance floor (heartache on the dance floor)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another fic! This is a repurposed writing project that I turned into RPF because I was inspired to do so. I hope I did a good job. Let me know if you see any glaring mistakes because I only beta'd with basic Grammarly and the naked eye. So, any mistakes left are my own doing. I'll happily fix anything that you catch.
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. No harm was meant in the creation of this fic. It's purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Title from "Heartache on the Dance Floor" by Jon Pardi though I changed the pronoun from “she” to “he” to fit the context of the fic better. Hope that’s alright!!

Watching his brother and his new husband dance was making Chris ache longingly for his wedding. Sure, he had a boyfriend; Quinn was an amazing guy. They had been dating for nearly three years. He was just being slow about proposing. Though, Chris could say the same thing about himself.

“Chris is everything okay,” Quinn asked, waving a hand in front of his boyfriend’s face. “You went space cadet while watching Brandon and Adam dance.”

Blinking, Chris drew his focus toward Quinn. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” Chris rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his face heat up. “I was just thinking of something that’s been bothering me.”

Quinn’s expression softened. “Is it anything I can help you with?”

Chris wanted to laugh at how much he  _ could _ help him with the issue. Instead, Chris simply nodded. “Yes but now isn’t the time to talk about it. This event is for Brandon and Adam. I don’t want to ruin the mood by bringing in my problems; we can deal with them when we get home later.”

Nodding, Quinn leaned over and gave Chris a quick kiss on the forehead. “Brandon is lucky to have such a considerate brother.”

Chris smiled, grabbing Quinn’s elbow and rubbing it gently. As a thank you, Quinn leaned over and kissed Chris—this time on the lips.

When their dance was over, Brandon and Adam directed everyone to the dance floor to have their turn dancing. Tugging on the sleeve of Quinn’s suit Chris was pointing him toward the dance floor. Quinn rolled his eyes and chuckled as he relented, following Chris where he wanted to go.

Blake Wheeler, the emcee, announced that the first song was going to be slow and that everyone should find a partner. Chris clutched Quinn by the waist, holding him close. Quinn leaned into Chris, kissing his temple softly.

As they danced along to the song, Chris felt his inherent need to marry Quinn growing stronger and stronger. Seeing everyone around them dancing with people he knew to be their husbands or wives was making him feel left out. He wanted to be able to have the joy of walking down the aisle and seeing the love of his life standing there.

Quinn leaned into Chris right then, dropping his head against his chest. Chris pressed a kiss to Quinn’s head, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. They swayed happily to the music, content in each other’s embrace. Chris almost missed it when the music stopped.

Blake speaking made them jolt apart and return to the real world. Blake mentioned that it was time for Adam to throw the bouquet and everyone needed to gather around the dance floor. Quinn grabbed Chris’ hand and lead him to the front of the dance floor, a soft smile on his face.

Brandon was standing beside Adam, hand on his shoulder. He counted him down from three before the bouquet went flying through the air. Quinn grabbed Chris’ hands, reaching them into the air. Chris wasn’t expecting much because there were a lot of people fighting for positioning and reaching for the bouquet.

When the bouquet connected with Chris’ hands, he blinked. Quinn quickly closed his hands, which made Chris close his hands in turn. Pulling his hands out of the air, Quinn handed Chris the flowers. Blushing, Chris ducked his head. Everyone around them was cheering Quinn’s name and congratulating him on catching the bouquet.

“You know what that means, right?” One of Chris’ aunts spoke up from beside him. “You’re going to be the next to get married!” She clasped Quinn on the shoulder, squeezing gently before walking toward the buffet table.

Chris chuckled when he saw the pink hue that Quinn’s face had taken on. Chris playfully punched his boyfriend’s shoulder, leaning over and kissing him. Quinn nervously kissed Chris back, soothing his thumb along his boyfriend’s forehead.

Brandon walked over with a genuine smile on his face.

“Chris! Quinn,” he said, beaming. “Congratulations on catching the bouquet.” He squeezed a shoulder on each of them. “Why don’t you go home? There isn’t much else to do here.” Chris could’ve sworn he saw Brandon wink at Quinn.

Quinn nodded, grabbing Chris’ hand. “Congratulations on getting married, man. We’ll see you again.” As they walking away, Quinn abruptly stopped. He swivelled and faced Brandon again. “Remember, Vancouver is still going to kick Winnipeg’s ass every time we play them.”

Brandon smirked, chuckling softly before he walked back to stand with Adam. Chris looked at Quinn, grabbing his hand and squeezing it firmly. Quinn smiled at his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his temple.

In the car, Quinn passed Chris the bouquet. Smiling, Chris went to put it in the centre console. Quinn put his hand over the console to stop Chris. Tilting his head, he looked at Quinn.

“Am I supposed to hold onto them,” Chris asked, slotting the bouquet between his knees while he buckled his seatbelt.

“Look underneath the ribbon,” Quinn said, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

Tilting his head again, Chris unwrapped the ribbon from around the flowers. A ring landed in his lap. Chris looked over at Quinn, confusion on his face. When he saw the soft expression conveyed there, his brain clicked into what was happening.

“Is this—“ Chris stopped as he felt tears in his eyes.

Quinn nodded. “Will you marry me?”

Chris leaned over and kissed Quinn, bouquet falling from his hands. Quinn hummed into the kiss. When Quinn pulled back, Chris slipped the ring onto his finger.

“It’s beautiful, Quinn,” Chris said, holding the ring up to examine it on his finger. “How did you pull this off?”

“Everyone was in on it,” Quinn chuckled. “No matter who caught the bouquet, they were going to hand it to me or you.”

Chris whacked Quinn’s arm, chuckling and rolling his eyes. “You always were the romantic type.”

“Only for you, Christopher. Only for you.”


End file.
